Talk:Sing
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *2 **All NotificationsMark all as read **All About Us Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Sing & Dance with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comment19,474PAGES ON THIS WIKI "Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 12, 1999. This special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise. Contents hide#Plot #Songs #Cast #Trivia #Releases Plot Edit http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140102012430/custombarney/images/9/98/Amnjkasndas.pngAdded by Lazarus ramosThe kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make-believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs Edit *Barney Theme Song *The More We Get Together *If You're Happy and You Know It *Mister Sun *Down on Grandpa's Farm *Itsy Bitsy Spider *BINGO *Do Your Ears Hang Low *Growing *You Can Count on Me *My Family's Just Right for Me *The Airplane Song *My Yellow Blankey *The Clapping Song *A Camping We Will Go *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Me and My Teddy *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Mr. Knickerbocker *Just Imagine *Castles So High *Old King Cole *If All the Raindrops *The Rainbow Song *Everyone is Special *You Can Count on Me (Reprise) *I Love You CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason TriviaEdit *'The Late 1993/1994-1997 Barney costume from "Let's Show Respect!" is used.' *The 1997-2002 Baby Bop costume from the home video of the same name is used. *The 1997-2002 BJ costume from the home video of the same name is used. *The Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! in New York City!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the home video of the same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll (Only Start) used in this home video was also seen in the home video of the same name. *In the Spanish version of this home video, The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still used. Because this, Round and Round We Go, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, You Can Be Anything and Barney's Beach Party were released before 2002 Season 7 aired home videos. However, this Barney's Adventure Bus version of I Love You was redone to make it more beautiful since this episode. The version had later been influenced along with the original version to do a softer version for the which is just like the version used in the Books Are Fun!, Barney's Adventure Bus, Run Jump Skip and Sing, Barney's Sleepytime Songs and A Day in the Park with Barney that was still used until Barney's Colorful World! Live! version was released in which the current version also has influences with the version. *To date, this is one Barney Home Video (not counting any episode videos, or clip shows) to not have any new Barney Songs. videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. This is the another episode where no one says goodbye at the end.This time Michael and Jason appear together.Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda as a duet.Backyard Gang member in this special.Min appears without her bangs the another time Stephen appeared with Min and Jason. The first time was on Barney's Talent Show.Michael and BJ appear together. The first time being Stop, Look and Be Safe!. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRounds" was reused for the camping scenes. *References are made to Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Although Kim and Tosha appeared together in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney introduces them to each other as if they never met before. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *Shawn was considered to be in this episode, but couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II was filming a movie with Diedrich Bader entitled, Certain Guys. ReleasesEdit *1571323767.jpgOriginal VHS Release (1999)*D25844.jpgDVD Re-Release (2009)* Add a photo to this galleryCategories: